


Can We Make Music Again

by Butterflygirl1018



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Hair-pulling, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Reunions, Sad Ending, Sexual Tension, Unresolved, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterflygirl1018/pseuds/Butterflygirl1018
Summary: Adam is caught watching Tommy's Periscope Camila has a great idea for a reunion show!**READ "It Was Always You" for the conclusion of this story!☺
Relationships: Adam Lambert/Tommy Ratliff
Comments: 22
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except my crazy imagination that's been working overtime since being fortunate enough to see both perform live, obviously separately, last year. It was an amazing experience.
> 
> Two beautiful talented men that will always conjure up many fantasies. If you enjoy a little steamy story involving two sexy men read on!
> 
> This is a work of fiction! Nothing is real. Tommy is currently in a relationship with a lovely woman. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this read.

"Sounds great, let's take a small break everyone." Adam announced to his band. The new album was finally finished and rehearsals were going well. He was tired but in a good way. He waited a long time for this moment. This album was the kind of music he always wanted to make and he couldn't believe it was finally here. New record label, new band and a renewed excitement for the future. Everyone started walking out of the studio to make the most of the break except for him. He decided to kick back on the plush couch in the corner and scroll through his phone. Mid scroll a whistle sounded notifying him that Tommy was doing a live periscope stream. No one knew he still kept updates on Tommy's social media not even Tommy Joe. Even after all these years he still couldn't or wouldn't break their connection. Stupid? Yes, but he couldn't stop. They barely texted anymore hell, they weren't really friends but he still missed him.

"Hi guys" Tommy's voice floated through his phone's speaker. "I had some free time and thought I would see how everyone was doing."

His voice still gave him a pure visceral response. Tommy Joe looked good and as he walked through his house memories of being there over took his brain. He only showed his red walls on camera but Adam could still remember how every room was decorated and how much time he spent sitting on his couch laughing and watching movies.

"What's everybody doing tonight?" Tommy asked as his beautiful face came close to the screen so he could read all the responses. 

Tommy took the time to say hi by name to everyone who greeted him but the responses were coming at him rapidly. He looked like he was having a hard time keeping up. His eyebrows pinched together and he made a face that Adam knew so well and he couldn't help smiling.

"Play my guitar? Sure let me get it." Tommy put the phone down and quickly left to get it. "What does everyone want to hear?" He said after he positioned his phone so everyone could see his guitar.

That question started a flurry of requests. I don't know how he could read them so fast but he would randomly pick requests and play a little of each song. He knew every song and played it with expertise. His fingers glided over the strings effortlessly and Adam was mesmerized by his beautiful slender fingers.

"Whatcha doing?" A female voice said. He looked up to see Camila standing next to him. She peeked at his phone and gave him a knowing smile. "Hmm, doing a little Tommy stalking? "

"Um, no." He said defensively

"I'm just fucking with you. I know how close you two were. It's ok to still be curious about him." She tilted his phone to look "Oh, Tommy is looking good." She was right but he kept that to himself.

"Play Adam's song "Fever"? Sure" Tommy said chuckling then started playing the beginning of the song.

That started a frenzy of questions. "Wow, they sure are going wild right now." Camila noticed. Then a question caught his eye. Someone was asking if he would be performing with me again. It didn't look like he would answer that particular question but he looked at his phone's camera and smiled.

"If he asked me again I would love to but Adam has a band already. They're all so talented so he doesn't need me but I wish him the best." Tommy took another song request but Adam was still thinking about Tommy's answer. 

He felt Camila staring at him. He turned his head and sighed loudly. "What?!"

"Don't get prickly with me." She stated 

"Sorry, I never know how to control my emotions when I think of Tommy. I do miss him but the last few times we saw each other wasn't pleasant. He gets angry with me which makes me furious with him and nasty comments are always thrown back and forth. Our attraction is still there but too much has happened between us. We can't seem to put the past behind us. It always ends with one of us leaving without anything being solved. " Adam shook his head in sadness.

"I'm sorry Adam." Camila placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"I wish I could get us back to where we were but that doesn't seem possible." He shook his head and stood up. "Come on, breaks over. It's time to get back to work." He stared one last time at Tommy's live stream and turned his phone off.

Five hours later Adam was satisfied with how well rehearsals went. "Okay, guys let's wrap it up. Everyone sounded great! We'll meet again tomorrow at noon, thanks." 

Adam was exhausted from the long day. He couldn't wait to go home and relax with a cup of tea in his big comfortable bed. As he was getting ready to walk out Camila called out.

"Adam! Wait up!" She shouted as she hurried over to his side.

"What's up? Aren't you tired of me yet, we've been together for hours." He laughed

"I've been thinking all day and I have an idea that I think would be great and would make the fans go wild." She said hesitantly. "I want you to think about it before you shoot me down, ok?"

" Um, you're not making this sound good. "

She bit her lip then looked up at him "What would you say to a reunion show?"

"I don't understand. A reunion of what?" They just stood there staring at each other until Adam's eyes went wide. "No!"

"I asked you to think about it. This is a great idea and the fans have be begging for a Glam Nation reunion. This also might solve the Tommy situation." She said smiling. "It would be a one night only show."

"Everyone's doing their own things now, it would never work." Adam said 

"Well, we could combined the first tour with the second one. " She said "I know Monte is touring so he's out but Tommy can take his place, Ashley can be the bassist and I know Isaac is free for drums and of course yours truly on keyboards."

"I see you have given this a lot of thought" He sighed. Adam ran his hand through his hair making it stick up everywhere. "I don't know Cam. I really don't think Tommy would be on board."

"You'll never know unless you ask him. Just think about it, ok? It would be so awesome to play together one last time." She reached up, kissed his cheek goodbye and walked to her car.

"Wow a reunion show, the fans would love that but could I do it again?" He muttered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Adam woke up early the next day. He was still tired from a restless sleep but he couldn't lay in bed all day. He kept thinking about Camila's idea. He knew he had to talk to Tommy before he even considered it. 

"I guess I know what I have to do." Adam knew he had to talk to Tommy the sooner the better. With a shrug of resignation he walked to the shower so he could start his day.

Two hours later Adam was in his car heading towards Tommy's house. "A quick stop at his house before rehearsal should help me decide what to do." He tried to tell himself but his stomach was in knots.

Tommy had just dried off from his shower when he heard a knock at the door. "Damn, of course someone would knock now. He quickly wrapped a towel around his slim waist and hurried to the door. He peeked out the curtains to the front porch and couldn't believe his eyes. 

"Fuck! What's he doing here." Tommy sighed and opened the door " Adam. " he said with no emotion.

Adam looked him up and down appreciatively. Tommy's hair was wet and slicked back. A drop of water dripped from his hair and he followed it's path down Tommy's pale chest. The urge to lick that drop was getting hard to resist.

"See something you like?" Tommy sneered

Adam's lips stretched into a smirk. "Definitely, but attraction was never our problem." He bent close to his ear breathing in his clean smell. "Remember?" Adam chuckled and stepped away. "I'm on my way to rehearsal but I need to talk to you first." He walked passed Tommy brushing against him briefly. They both tried to hide the quiet moan that escaped their lips.

Tommy closed the door and stood there a moment trying to compose himself. He couldn't let him see how much he missed him. Tommy put a neutral expression on and walked into the living room where Adam was sitting. 

"I'll be right back, I'm going to put some clothes on." Tommy was just about to turn around when Adam stood and crowded him. "No need to change on my account. I think you look edible." He said

Tommy looked up at him with angry eyes, "Back up! I'm not interested."

"Hmm, really sweetheart? That towel is doing a bad job hiding your interest. " Adam came nose to nose with him. Their heavy breathing combining with each other. "Tommy" Adam whispered right before he roughly grabbed his jaw and crushed his mouth to his. Tommy resisted for a moment then opened his mouth to let Adam in. Their kiss became a battle for dominance. Tommy grabbed Adam's waist and push him against the wall hard. Adam made a "Oof" sound when his back hit the wall but he continued to lick inside Tommy's sweet mouth. Tommy felt out of control and he began to grind his towel covered dick against Adam's jean one. Pleasure zinged though his body but then like cold water being thrown on him Tommy pulled away. They stood there staring at each other. 

"I'm not doing this again! It doesn't solve the problems of our past." Tommy shouted.

"Because you won't let shit go and move forward. I made mistakes but you can't see pass them. Maybe if we talked..."

Tommy cut him off and shouted "Get out! I don't know why you came and I don't give a shit." He turned and walked out and headed to his bedroom. "You know your way out!" He called over his shoulder and then slammed his bedroom door.

"God! What the fuck just happened!" He said frustrated. He ran his hands through his hair and tugged at the ends. "I never fucking learn! Damn him for always making me lose control." He walked out the door without a backwards glance. He looked at his watch. "Great! Now I'm late for rehearsal."

Tommy heard the front door slam and breathed a sigh of relief. Damn, he was so close to giving in to his body's demands for pleasure. "Thank Fuck I came to my senses. I can't risk my heart again. I don't think I would survive this time." He opened his dresser draws and grabbed a black t-shirt, underwear and some worn out jeans. He dressed with angry movements. He hated that Adam could still get under his skin. That's why they were better apart.

Adam arrived at the rehearsal studio 20 minutes late. "Sorry I'm late everyone." Adam quickly got set up and began to sing. He felt everyone staring at his disheveled appearance especially Camila. She looked at him with concern but he couldn't deal with that right now. He was so angry with himself for initiating everything that just happened. He knew he was pushing Tommy's buttons but he couldn't stop himself. Just seeing him in only a towel almost brought him to his knees, figuratively and literally. God, he was so sexy. His taste still lingered in his mouth. 

A few hours later Adam decided to end rehearsal. He just couldn't concentrate any longer and He felt bad wasting everyone's time. He said his goodbyes and watched them leave. "I'm exhausted, this is not how I thought today would have gone." He flopped on the studio's couch and closed his eyes.

"Adam?" He opened his eyes and saw Camila standing in front of him. "I got to my car but I couldn't leave knowing something was wrong. Do you want to talk about it?" She smiled sweetly and sat down next to him.

" Ugh! " he sat forward with his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. "Cam I fucked up really bad."

"Whatever happened it's probably not that bad. What has you so messed up?" She said softly

Adam took his hands off his face but still hung his head. "I went to see Tommy today. I just wanted to see how he would feel about the reunion show."

"That's great! I didn't think you would even consider it, what did Tommy say?" She said

Adam looked at her with sadness in his eyes. "I didn't get a chance to ask him. I don't want to get into it but let's just say it didn't go as planned."

"You both need to figure your shit out." She sighed "Is the show something you want to do?" 

" Yes, I think it's a great idea and I know the fans would love it but Tommy doesn't want to talk to me right now. " he sounded so defeated.

"Ok, I'm going to arrange everything. I'll contact everyone and set up a meeting." She put her arm around his shoulders and squeezed. " This is going to be great but I think you need to figure out how to work with Tommy. "

"I know, I'll fix it before the show. Thanks for making this happen, you're the best. " he smiled weakly and brought her into a tight hug. "It's late let's get out of here."


	3. Chapter 3

Tuesday afternoon Adam was driving towards Cam's house. As promised she contacted everyone and the first meeting was scheduled for today. He was nervous and beyond excited for the possibilities this show could bring. He barely slept last night from stressing over seeing Tommy again. He wished he could get back what they lost but he wasn't that naive. He knew it would take time and patience trying to convince Tommy he was sincere. But he really wanted Tommy back in his life so he decided he would give it his all. He pulled up to Cam's house with a new outlook and hope growing in his chest. Cam opened the door and pulled him into a hug.

"Hey Adam! I'm so glad you agreed to this. We've been catching up already and everyone is so excited. "  
He stepped in the house and followed her into the living room. Isaac and Ashley were already there chatting. When they looked up and he saw them he couldn't help smiling. A warmth spread through his body and the feeling of home and rightness blanketed him. Ashley was the first to reach him. He opened his arms and she flew into them. 

"Adam! So good to see you again!" They hugged tightly for a long moment. 

"You're looking beautiful as always. I'm so glad you agreed to this. " Adam said sweetly

"How could I say no, touring with you guys was an important part of my life. I have only good memories and I'm excited to make more." Ashley stepped aside so Isaac could share in this love fest. 

"Hey man, how's it been?" They hugged briefly " Love your new music! I know it's exactly what you envisioned your music to sound like. "

"Yea, I've been so incredibly lucky with this new label. They were even excited for this show." Adam's happiness was so evident on his face it made everyone smile. Adam looked around but didn't see Tommy. With his eyebrows pinched together he look at Cam.

She knew what he wanted to know. "He's not here yet but don't worry he said he'd be here. Adam nodded and they all sat down to catch up a bit until Tommy arrived.

Tommy pulled his Jeep up to the house and just sat there. He was already 15 minutes late but his apprehension kept him sitting there. He let out a long steady breath hoping to calm his anxiety. "It's going to be ok. Cam, Ashley and Isaac are here and I really missed them." with a last minute pep talk he got out of his Jeep and strode to the front door and rang the bell. After only a few seconds Cam's friendly face was in front of him. 

"Tommy! Glad you're here, not gonna lie I was worried you backed out." She said. 

"I thought about it." He chuckled "But I didn't want to let everyone down."

"I know this is hard for both of you but promise you'll try?" She looked worried and he didn't want to disappoint her.

"No worries, it's going to be great." He put a smile on and followed her inside. Now all he had to do is convince himself.

When he walked into the living room he saw Isaac and his first genuine smile spread on his face. Isaac got up and grabbed him in a fierce hug. They clung to each other not saying anything for a moment. 

When Isaac pulled back he looked him up and down with appreciation. "Damn, looking good Tommy joe! I've missed you, it's been too long."

"I know! It's great to see you. We definitely need to catch up. Do you want to grab some dinner after this?"

"Definitely!" Isaac leaned forward and quietly whispered in Tommy's ear. "You're going to tell me everything that's going on with you and the boss man. " Tommy smirked and shook his head. He then turned his attention to Ashley and they said their hellos.

Adam just sat there watching Tommy greet everyone. Watching the exchange between Tommy and Isaac had him jealous as hell. The affection he showed Isaac was hard to watch and the way Isaac leaned in to whisper in his ear had him seeing red. He always wondered if they had the opportunity back then would there have been something between them. This was tearing him apart. He longed for Tommy to look at him again with that much affection and friendship.

After Tommy said hi to everyone he then turn to Adam and nodded at him. There was an awkward silence that followed until Cam clapped her hands together.

"Ok, now that we're all here let's sit down and talk about this reunion show!" Everyone took a seat except Tommy he looked like he was contemplating who to sit next to. Adam had an open spot on the couch to his left and the thought of being able to feel Tommy's heat next to him made him feel a little lightheaded. He held his breath waiting to see what he'd do. Tommy looked at him with a tortured expression. Adam could see the conflict in his eyes and that gave him a sliver of hope.

"Tommy Joe sit your cute behind down by me." Isaac said while patting the couch cushion. " it's been ages since I got some Tommy cuddles." Tommy turned and walked towards Isaac. The minute he sat Isaac put his arm around Tommy's shoulders and brought him in close.

This is going to be a long torturous couple of hours, Adam thought and then tried to focus on Cam's ideas.

Three hours later they had a set list, date for the show and rehearsals scheduled. It was a very productive meeting and everyone was giddy with excitement. They all stood to say their goodbyes until the first rehearsal. 

"This is going to be epic!" Isaac shouted and everybody laughed in agreement. Adam looked at Tommy and caught his eye. He was just about to suggest they should talk when Isaac flung an arm around Tommy and said "Ready to go? Ashley drove me here so you're going to have to drive." He leaned in and kissed Tommy's cheek.

"God, stop being an idiot." Tommy laughed " Come on I need a drink. Bye everyone. " 

Adam just watched Tommy go. Frustration filled him and he wanted to punch something. He sat back down on the couch and waited for Cam to get back from walking Ashley out.

"I know that look. Stop being jealous, you know they're just friends. I think Tommy has only ever had feeling for you. It's still there you know." She sat across from him and waited for his body to calm down.

"I don't know what you saw but he only talked to me when it was absolutely necessary."

"I was looking at both of you tonight. It was very entertaining. Tommy would look at you when he was sure he wouldn't get caught and you did the same. You're both idiots, You. Need. To. Fix. This!" She shouted. Adam stood and started pacing.

"I know, I know! I just have to figure how." Adam said goodbye and left. He just needed some sleep and a plan, in that exact order.


	4. Chapter 4

Tommy paced his house restlessly. Two days had passed since the band meeting and he hadn't been sleeping well. He still wasn't sure if doing this show was a good idea. It was awesome to see everyone and catching up with Isaac was fun. He told Isaac about Adam and his tempestuous relationship. Isaac was a great friend and patiently listened until Tommy was emotionally spent. Until now he hadn't admitted his feelings out loud. All the hurt, anger and love he bottled up for years just came pouring out. 

"You need to talk to each other." Isaac had told him " Both of you are stuck in a bad place and it just keeps building up inside. Then when you see each other it becomes hostel and violent. Dude, that's so unhealthy. I remember the love you had for each and I know it's still there. " 

He knew Isaac was right but it was so hard to forget. Everything was so fucked up and tomorrow was the first rehearsal. Could he pretend for one show Adam and he were friends. Would The fans know it was fake? He didn't want to take The chance. 

"Crap! I guess I should make an effort." He grabbed his phone and sent Adam a simple message . "We need to talk. Be there in 30."

Adam and Cam were going over some last minute details when his phone buzzed. He glanced quickly to see who was texting then did a double take. "Holy shit!"

"Something wrong." Cam said with concern.

"Tommy just texted, he'll be here in a half hour. Do you think he's going to back out?" He would hate if he did. "Fuck, I should have talked to him sooner. I don't want him to quit." Adam stood up and walked to the window. He stared out into the warm beautiful day.

"Before you freak yourself out, why don't you wait to see what he wants." She stood up and gathered her things. " I'm going to go so you guys can have privacy. Call me if you need me. " she kissed him and started to walk out but then turn "Adam, be patient and listen to him. This is a big step for Tommy."

"I know, and I'll try." He smiled weakly and waved goodbye. He tried to relax the nervous energy pulsing through him. He paced for awhile then decided to turn on the radio to fill the silence. Hoobastank's "The Reason" was playing. "Figures, is this the universe telling me what to say? " He laughed soberly. Unconsciously he closed his eyes and started singing the song... 

🎵 I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish I could take it all away  
And be the one that catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I use to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you.

"Well, that took a depressing turn." He got up and turned the radio off. "Enough of that!" He decided a shot of Patron would be great right now. He happily poured himself a shot and downed it quickly. " Mmm, that went down nicely. Maybe one more. " 

Three shots later he felt better and a little bit tingly. "Ok, now I'm ready for this!"

Tommy pulled up to Adam's house right on time. This was Adam's new house and he had never been here before. It was just another reminder how far apart they had become. There were no memories in this house and that made him sad. The memories of his old house could always bring a smile to his face. The laughs, meals shared and movie nights followed by sleepovers that consisted of very little sleep.  
He slowly walked to the door trying to figure out how to start this conversation. He knew it was time to let go of his anger but he didn't know how. He raised his hand to knock but the door flung open before he could.

"Tommy." He said with a smile "Come in. I was surprised to get your text." Tommy walked past him and looked around his house. It was decorated in a completely different style than the last one. 

"Your new house is nice." He said still looking around while following Adam to the kitchen. An uncomfortable silence over took the room. Tommy turned and stared at him.

"Do you want a shot of Patron?" Adam asked already reaching for another glass. "Not gonna lie I already had a couple. "

"Hmm, a couple? I know you better then that." Tommy chuckled and took the offered drink.

"Ok, ok." He laughed. "This might be my 4th." He touched his glass to Tommy's and downed it in one gulp.

Tommy shook his head and did the same. Due to his nerves Tommy didn't eat all day so the warmth of the shot spread quickly through his body. He slammed the glass down and reached for the bottle. "I think I need another." He tilted the bottle towards Adam's glass with a questioning look.

"Hell, why not." He was already feeling good. What was one more. 

"I think we need to clear the air if we're going to make this show good for the fans." Tommy decided to just get to the point.

"I agree, are you ready to stop holding a grudge and move forward." Adam looked at him expectantly .

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Tommy exclaimed. "This is how you want to start this conversation?"

" Umm, yea. " Adam looked at him like he was stupid. "We're almost 40 it's time to grow up Tommy."

Tommy stepped forward and pressed his finger in Adam's chest. "You're an asshole! I knew you wouldn't get it. This was a colossal waste of time." Before Tommy could step away Adam grabbed his hand in a tight grip and tugged him close until they were face to face.

"Seriously? I'm being the asshole?" Tommy's angry pants mingled with his. Fueled by alcohol Adam roughly grabbed the top of Tommy's hair and pulled his head back. When Tommy gasped Adam took the opportunity to crush his mouth with his and lick inside. 

Tommy's confused mind just registered pleasure. He grabbed Adam's shirt with both hands and hung on while Adam thoughly claimed his mouth. Tommy was done fighting this. His body was demanding pleasure and he just wanted to give in. Pulling his mouth away Tommy took hold of Adam's shirt and pulled. Buttons flew everywhere. 

"Fuck! That was a very expensive shirt!" He yelled in disbelief.

"Aww, poor baby. Are you gonna cry?" Tommy smirked then grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down for a fierce kiss. Adam turned him and pushed his back into the kitchen island. The shot glasses flew to the floor when Tommy's hand reached out for balance. Adam yanked at Tommy's shirt and tugged it up and over his head. He stood back and gazed on his flawless white skin. He had a smattering of dark hair across his chest that he wanted to touch. When he reached out Tommy side stepped him and walked backwards into the living room. With a defiant smile he unbuckled his belt. Adam followed him with his eyes watching as he unbuttoned his pants and slowly spread the flaps apart. Tommy slowly reached into his underwear moaning as he gripped his dick. Adam groaned and pressed his palm to the front of his pants trying to control his arousal.

"Damn, I'm leaking so much. Do you want a taste?" Tommy stroked once and then pulled his dick out. With eyes almost black with desire Tommy stared straight into Adam's blue ones and smeared the precum around the tip with his thumb. He raised his thumb to his mouth and sucked it in. His smirk a challenge for Adam to do something. Adam couldn't take it anymore. He charged at Tommy reaching him quickly.

"You're so fucking filthy!" He dropped to his knees and pulled Tommy's pants down to his thighs. Eye level to his dick he could see Tommy's precum leaking from his tip. He stuck his tongue out and licked the tip slowly. Tommy let out a hiss and grabbed Adam's hair roughly to pulled him forward.

"Open." Tommy commanded. Adam was happy to obey. He sucked him to the back of his throat and groaned. The vibration from his moan felt so good. It had Tommy pumping in Adam's mouth faster.  
Tommy wanted to make this last so he pulled him off by his hair and stepped back. He took his pants the rest of the way off and began stroking his dick again. Adam stood quickly and undressed. He grabbed Tommy by the throat and kissed him. All Tommy could do is hold on while Adam's kiss dominated him. He could taste himself on Adam's tongue, this made him moan and he began grinding himself against Adam's rock hard erection. The sensation made him crazed.

Adam was lost in the moment, the pleasure overwhelming him. Still kissing him Adam walked Tommy backwards until his back hit the wall. He pulled away and roughly flipped him around. 

"Hands on the wall, ass out!" Adam reached into a side table and pulled out lube and a condom. He slicked up his fingers and ran them down the crack of Tommy's ass. Tommy leaned his sweaty face against the wall enjoying it's coolness.

"Yes, Adam please! It's been too long since I felt you." He pleaded .

Adam circled his hole then entered one finger stretching him. He was so tight the thought of entering him almost put him over the edge.

"Another!" Tommy panted. When he had two fingers in him pumping in and out Tommy let out a whimper. "Oh god Adam...so good. " He began rocking on his fingers trying to take more pleasure. 

"I can't wait any longer." He pulled his fingers out and rolled on the condom. Pressing his palm to the center of Tommy's back he line his dick up and slowly entered him. "Fuuuck! You feel incredible Tommy! "  
Once he was pressed against Tommy's ass cheeks he stilled just reveling in the sensation. Tommy hung his head between his arms. His hands were still pressed against the wall and his breath was coming out faster now.

Adam leaned in and licked the sweat off the center of his back "Are you ok baby?"

" Yes, move now. " he demanded. Adam didn't have to be told twice. He started a smooth slide in and out gradually picking up speed. Soon Tommy was meeting him thrust for thrust. He grabbed his own dick and stroked in time with Adam's rhythm. 

"Shit, Tommy I'm getting close too quickly. It feels too amazing I'm not going to last." He gripped Tommy's waist with both hands tightly. His paced quicken and all thoughts left him. Sweat ran down his face and dropped onto Tommy's already sweaty back. Tommy was moaning and speaking unintelligible words which seemed to bring Adam closer to the edge. Adam started to feel his orgasm building at the base of his spine. His rhythm became jerky and erratic.

"Tommy! I can't...Fuck...I can't hold back!" 

"It's ok baby. You're hitting me just right. I'm close...so close! Ahhh yes! Right there Shit! " He said breathlessly. Adam reached around and gripped Tommy by the throat, tipping his head back for a sloppy kiss. The light dominating squeeze on his neck made Tommy explode down the wall with a long low groan.

"That's it baby come for me! So good...so good!" Adam followed him over the edge in a blinding orgasm. Stars dancing behind his closed eyes. He stiffened and with a last thrust he leaned his weight on Tommy. His head resting on his shoulder. After a few moments he pulled out and Tommy groaned. He turned and slid down the wall unable to hold his weight up any longer. Adam followed him down and sat shoulder to shoulder with him.

When their breathing slowed to normal Tommy turned his head to look at him. Adam's eyes were closed and his head was leaning back against the wall. His beautiful face was covered in a light sheen of sweat. Tommy just wanted to crawl on his lap and melt into him but he knew they had to talk. 

"Now that we got this out of the way we need to talk." Tommy briefly closed his eyes and swallowed loudly. "An honest conversation, please."

Adam turned to look at him. He took in Tommy's well fucked appearance and his heart warmed knowing he put that glow on his face. 

"I know, I'm sorry for the distraction." He stood up on shaky legs and held out his hand. " Come on. This has to be done dressed or I'm going to take you again." A beautiful smile spread on Tommy's face and it took his breath away. They dressed in silence then sat in the beautifully decorated living room.

"Your house really is beautiful." He said honestly. "Why did you move?"

"I needed a change. A fresh start to make better and new memories." He said.

"Am I part of the memory cleanse?" Tommy asked

"Yes and No. Honestly, I hated seeing the ghost of you everywhere. We had wonderful memories but the last couple of years it was just a reminder of bad times." Adam broke eye contact and looked down at his hands.

" Oh. " Is all he said.

"You wanted honesty." he look up and could see the hurt in his eyes. Tommy stared at him a moment. Trying to figure how to put his feelings into words.

"I want you to know I wasn't angry I could no longer tour with you. That's the business, I understood that." He took a shaky breath. "But...you promised after being blindsided by your record label we would always be friends, that they couldn't take that away from us. But that was obviously a lie. I was quickly pushed out of your mind, I was an after thought, a phone call you barely remember to return late at night, someone you stopped missing."

"I did miss you!" Tommy raised his hand to stop him from finishing whatever he was planning to say.

"Yea, probably in the beginning but you made new friends, found new Fuck boys to fill your time." He stood unable to sit still anymore. "I hated myself for a long time for stupidly and blindly trusting you. I wished I had never met you, wished that I kept my heart out of this." Adam looked up at his last statement surprised by his words.

"Tommy. " He whispered. "You never told me how you felt. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Honestly, if I had told you I was in love with you back then what would you have said?" They just stared at each other. The silence becoming deafening. "That's what I thought." Feeling stupid and uncomfortable Tommy headed for the door. "Let's just get through this show and then go back to our regularly scheduled lives. It's one show, the fans will love it and then we don't have to see each other again."

Adam just sat there in shock like an idiot. It was so much to process. He love him? Did he still love him?  
The door closing snapped him out of his thoughts. "Shit, he's right, I'm an asshole!" He stood up and ran to the door. But it was too late Tommy was driving away. He pressed his forehead to the door and thought he could actually hear his heart breaking.

🎵 I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you.…

Tommy drove as fast as he could. Adam's house becoming just a dot in the rearview mirror. Stay by Hurts playing on the radio was crushing him more as a lone tear fell down his cheek.…

🎵Know I try to tell you that I need you  
Here I am without you  
I feel so lost but what can I do?

A loud sob escaped him and his body shook. "Stupid! Why didn't you keep your mouth shut! I just need to get through this show and I won't have to deal with him again."

🎵Alright, everything is alright  
Since you came along  
And before you, I had nowhere to run to  
And nothing to hold on to  
I came so close to giving it up  
And I wonder if you know  
How it feels to let you go?…

To Be Continued….

**Author's Note:**

> I have thought of several ways to finish this story but I'm waiting to see if anyone likes it before I attempt to finish it. Comments are always welcomed, please be kind. I’ve never written before, took a chance to see if I could entertain with my writing.


End file.
